


The Mirror

by Kryptaria



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier never looked in mirrors.</p><p>Neither does Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

Bucky inched to the side, hardly daring to confront the complete terror of the mirror’s secrets. He had faced more battles than he’d ever remember, but this… this frightened him like nothing before.

And slowly, he saw the faint curve of a shoulder. Not  _his_  shoulder, this metal thing forged in hatred and evil, but… something softer, something made more gentle by the dove grey wool of his vest and the combed white linen of his shirt. He could see the glare of his white undershirt, long-sleeved, but that was all right. It wasn’t him, but it was closer to him.

Another tentative step showed him the edge of his collar, also a soft curve. He pulled his gaze up and saw stubble, lighter than the filthy near-black his scruffy beard had been. His jaw was strong and square. His skin was still winter pale, but no longer the near-dead grey it had been. His eye…

His eye was  _human_ , still crystalline blue but not sunken and lost to darkness.

He blinked against the sting and met half of his reflection. The left half. The Winter Soldier half, now made human.

A man. Not a monster.


End file.
